Yunjae :: Neko Prince
by Jaehan Kim Yunjae
Summary: Kembali dengan ff jadul saya. Udah lama banget nih   . ff fantasy pertama saya


**NEKO PRINCE**

**Author: Me a.k.a Jaehaj Kim Yunjae**

**Pairing: YunJae **

**Length: Oneshot**

**Rating: T / Yaoi Straight**

**Genre: Romance / Fantasy**

**Cast: **

**Kim Jaejoong**

**Jung Yunho**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I don't own Yunjae. They own each other but I hope I can own them. The plot, story and poster are mine.**

**WARNING! **

**This is YAOI fanfic means boy x boy story, so if you can't take it just leaves already. I don't wanna hear bad comments and I don't care with your comments.**

Kembali dengan ff jadul saya

Udah lama banget nih ^^

Ff fantasy pertama saya

Happy Reading ^^

Hiruk pikuk kesibukan dan kebisingan sama sekali tidak terjadi di tempat ini. Negri kecil yang damai tanpa kebisingan, yang ada hanya orang-orang yang lalu-lalang mencari dan membeli barang dagangan. Negri yang dipimpin oleh Raja yang sangat baik dan bijaksana.. Namun satu kesedihan Sang Raja karena kehilangan Sang Pangeran yang entah dimana rimbanya...

Dari sinilah cerita ini dimulai

"Yang mulia Raja maafkan hamba ka-" ucapan ksatria itu terpotong

"Kalian tetap tidak berhasil menemukannya"

"Maafkan hamba Yang Mulia"

"Sudahlah… Tetap lanjutkan pencarian, aku tetap berharap kita akan menemukannya"

"baiklah Yang Mulia"

"Anakku sebenarnya kau kemana?"

"Yang Mulia" suara yang lembut mengagetkan Sang Raja

"Permaisuri" Sang Raja membalikkan tubuhnya menatap Permaisuri yang telah dinikahinya selama 20 tahun ini dengan wajah yang sedih

"Tenanglah, kita pasti akan menmukannya" bujuk Sang Permaisuri untuk menenangkan Rajanya sambil memegang pundak Sang Raja dengan lembut

"Kapan kita akan menemukannya? Sebentar lagi aku akan tua dan dia adalah penerus tahta, tapi kita tidak tahu dia ada dimana"

"Aku tahu, tapi dia pasti akan kembali"

"Semoga saja" ucap Sang Raja pasrah dan menunduk

Disisi lain... Diantara rimbunan pohon yang rindang, terdapat sebuah rumah mungil yang dihuni oleh seorang wanita tua dengan anak perempuannya yang manis

"Joongie… Joongie…."

"Ya Mama, ada apa?" gadis manis bernama Jaejoong berlari menemui wanita setengah baya yang memanggilnya

"Joongie tolong Mama membeli sesuatu, ini daftar barangnya" wanita itu menyerahkan kertas berwarna putih pada anaknya

"Baiklah Mama, aku pergi dulu" Jaejoong berjalan menyusuri hutan dan rimbunan pohon menuju pasar yang berada di pusat kota

"Belimbing, jambu, papaya, tomat, wortel, semangka… kenapa hampir semuanya buah-buahan ya?"

Jaejoong terus berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak hingga tibalah ia di pasar besar di pusat kota. Jika diperhatikan sebenarnya pasar itu tidak terlalu besar, hanya menjual beberapa kebutuhan pokok dan pelengkapan saja, tapi untuk ukuran pasar di negri kecil, pasar ini bisa dibilang cukup besar

"fiuhh- perjalanan dari rumah kesini memang cukup jauh, aku bingung kenapa Mama tidak pindah ke kota aja sich"

"Mama memang aneh" Jaejoong terus menggerutu hingga ia tiba di salah satu tempat penjual buha-buahan

"Paman aku mau beli buahnya" ucap Jaejoong sambil mengambil dan memperhatikan satu-persatu buah itu

"Silahkan pilih nona" ucap pedagang berkulit gelap itu

"Semuanya sudah masak kan? tidak ada yang mentah kan?" Tanya Jaejoong meyakinkan

"Tentu saja, semuanya adalah hasil panen dari kebunku sendiri" senyum pedagang itu

"Baiklah aku ingin membeli buah-buah ini" tambah Jaejoong dan menyerahkan kertas putih pemberian Mamanya pada pedagang itu

"Mmm.." pedagang itu mengambil satu-persatu buah-buahan yang diinginkan Jaejoong dan menyerahkannya kembali pada Jaejoong

"Semuanya 100 Tan"

"Terima kasih Paman" ucap Jaejoong dan menyerahkan selembar uang kertas berwarna merah dari dalam dompet ungu bergambar kucing miliknya

"Ah…" kaget Jaejoong ketika dirasakannya sesuatu yang lembut di kakinya

"Wahh.. kucing'' ucap Jaejoong dan mengangkat kucing imut itu

"Kau dari mana? Kenapa aku baru melihatmu sekarang?" tanyanya pada kucing itu

"Kucing itu memang selalu kesini, mungkin saat kau kesini dia sedang di tempat pedagang lain" jawab pedagang buah tadi seperti dialah yang ditanya oleh Jaejoong

"Oh… lucu sekali, aku ingin memilikinya" ucap Jaejoong gemas

"Ambil saja, sepertinya dia juga menyukaimu"

"Boleh?"

"Tentu saja"

"Tapi nanti pemiliknya mencarinya"

"Dia hanya kucing jalanan, setiap hari kerjanya hanya mengais-ngais sampah di ujung sana" tunjuk pedagang itu ke arah barat

"Kasihan sekali, ingin ikut denganku?" Tanya Jaejoong

"Meooonggg.." seakan mengerti apa yang dikatakan Jaejoong kucing itu mengangguk dan mengeong

"Lucu sekali" ucap Jaejoong senang dan memeluk kucing itu

"Ayo kita pergi" Jaejoong berjalan menuju hutan kembali sambil tetap membawa kucing itu dipangkuannya

"Mhmm… Sekarang kan kau sudah jadi milikku, kau sudah memliki tuan.. jadi aku harus memberi nama padamu" ucap Jaejoong sambil berfikir dan meletakkan jari telunjuknya di dagu dengan imut

"Ummm… apa ya?"

"Ah... Bagaimana kalau Jiji" kucing itu malah menunjukkan giginya yang tajam

"Kau tersenyum, berarti kau setuju kan?"

"Baiklah, aku akan memanggilmu Jiji" senyum Jaejoong lagi

"Kau tau Jiji.. nama kita hampir sama, aku suka ketika orang-orang memanggilku Jeje dan kau Jiji" Jaejoong mengusap-ngusap bulu Jiji lembut

"Jiji kau lucu sekali, nah… itu kita sudah sampai rumah, aku akan mengenalkanmu pada Mama"

"Ah… Jiji" Jiji lepas dari tangan Jaejoong dan berlari menjauh

"Jiji kenapa menggigit tanganku, kau marah?" Tanya Jaejoong bingung dan berusaha mendekati Jiji yang bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak

"Kau takut Jiji? Pada Mama" Jiji semakin menyusup masuk kedalam semak-semak

"Tenang saja, Mama baik kok Jiji.. nanti kau akan diberi makanan yang banyak, kemarilah" kembali Jaejoong mengambil Jiji dalam pelukannya

"Jangan takut ya" senyum Jaejoong dan berjalan memasuki rumah

"Mama aku pulang"

"Kenapa lama sekali Joongie"

"Lihat Mama! Aku menemukan kucing yang lucu di pasar" ucap Jaejoong tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Mamanya dan memperlihatkan Jiji yang memeluknya dengan erat pada wanita itu

"Jiji jangan takut" tenang Jaejoong

"Dari mana kucing itu Joongie?"

"Aku menemukannya di pasar, kasihan dia tidak punya tempat tinggal"

"Kau ini suka sekali mengambil binatang yang terlantar, kemarin burung merpati dan sekarang kucing"

"Tapi kan kasihan Mama, boleh ya?"

"Ya sudah, tapi jangan lupa kasih makan biar tidak mati seperti merpatimu"

"Ummm… Mama memang paling baik sedunia" girang Jaejoong dan mencium pipi Mamanya

"Tentu saja, aku ini kan Mama mu"

"Sekarang bersihkan dirimu dan kita akan makan malam"

"Ya... Mama, Jiji ayo kita ke kamarku" Jaejoong berjalan menuju kamarnya yang tidak bisa dibilang besar tapi cukup nyaman. Ranjang yang cukup untuk satu orang tepat berada di tengah ruangan itu menyampingi jendela yang besar dan juga meja hias yang ada di sampingnya. Jaejoong berjalan menuju ranjang dan menaruh Jiji di atasnya.

"Aku mandi dulu ya, kau tidur dulu disini" Jaejoong berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang ada di depan ranjangnya

Setelah Jaejoong memasuki kamar mandi, Jiji turun dari ranjang dan berjalan mendekati meja hias yang ada di samping ranjang itu. Jiji melihat foto Jaejoong yang terletak diatas meja hias dan menyentuhkan kaki bagian depannya pada foto itu

"Meooongggg…." Jiji kembali mengeong

"Jiji aku sudah siap" Jaejoong keluar dengan menggunakan pakaian lengkap

"Apa yang kau lakukan disitu Jiji?" tanyanya dan mengambil Jiji dalam pangkuannya

"Kau sedang apa?" tanyanya dan mengusap bulu Jiji lalu mencium puncak kepalanya

"Ayo kita turun. Sudah saatnya makan malam" Jaejoong tetap menaruh Jiji dalam pangkuannya dan berjalan keluar

"Mama, makananya sudah siap?"

"Sudah Joongie… duduklah, nanti setelah makan kau beri makan kucingmu itu"

"Oh iya Mama, namanya Jiji"

"Baiklah, setelah makan kau beri makan Jiji"

"Umm…" Jaejoong mengangguk mengiyakan dan meletakkan Jiji dibawah kakinya

"Sepertinya dia kucing penurut"

"Iya Mama… dia juga pintar, dia seperti mengerti apa yang aku katakan" ucap Jaejoong semangat

"Kalau begitu dia juga akan mengerti apa yang Mama katakan kan?"

"Mungkin, tapi Mama sepertinya dia takut pada Mama"

"Lho.. kenapa bisa?"

"Entahlah Mama, saat aku bilang akan membawanya pulang dan bertemu dengan Mama dia malah lari dari pangkuanku dan mencakarku"

"Kenapa dia takut?" Jaejoong hanya mengangkat bahunya bingung

"Mama aku sudah siap, aku akan langsung ke kamar saja"

"Kenapa cepat sekali, kau belum memberi makan Jiji"

"Tadi sudah aku beri sebagian makananku, aku lelah sekali… ingin cepat istirahat" Jaejoong mengambil jiji dalam pangkuannya

"Baiklah… Lalu kenapa kau membawa Jiji?"

"Aku akan membawanya tidur denganku"

"Hei.. tidak baik anak perempuan tidur dengan kucing"

"Tapi Mama bulunya lembut sekali, pasti enak memeluknya… boleh ya Mama"

"Terserah saja, tapi kau tanggung sendiri akibatnya" ancam wanita itu

"Baiklah Mama" Jaejoong berlari menuju kamarnya

"Jiji kau tidur dikamarku saja ya.. aku tidak bisa membuatkan kandang untukmu, jadi tidak apa-apa kan" ucap Jaejoong dan membuka gagang pintu lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang

"Bagaimana, ranjangku cukup nyaman kan?"

"Tentu saja, kau sudah lelap seperti itu… dasar kucing, kerjanya hanya makan dan minum" Jaejoong terus mengelus bulu Jiji hingga ia terlelap

Waktu terus berlalu dan Jaejoong masih tetap terlelap hingga malam mulai hening dan tidak nampak tanda-tanda kehidupan manusia. Namun tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun seorang manusa tetap terjaga. Jiji, kucing imut milik Jaejoong membuka matanya perlahan dan berubah menjadi seorang pria tampan. Pria itu menyusuri pandangannya mengelilingi ruangan kamar Jaejoong dan pandanganya terhenti pada gadis yang terlelap di ranjangnya

"Gadis yang manis, aku penasaran bagaimana reaksinya jika mengetahui Jiji yang disayanginya adalah manusia" ucap pria itu sambil mengelus pipi Jaejoong

"Ahh.. bagaimana kabar mereka sekarang?"

"Aish.. sampai kapan aku terus seperti ini?" ucapnya dan mengacak-ngacak rambutnya

"nnn…nnng…" Jaejoong bergerak dalam tidurnya

"Oppss.. jangan sampai dia bangun" ucap pria itu dan duduk disamping ranjang Jaejoong

"Kau sangat manis Jeje, kalau aku tidak terkurung di tubuh kucing itu mungkin aku akan langsung menyerangmu"

"Semua gara-gara dia... memaksaku menikah" ucap pria itu kesal

"Spa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?"

"Hmmm… Sepertinya memandangi wajanya bukan pilihan buruk" ucap pria itu dan mulai menyentuhkan kembali jari-jarinya pada wajah Jaejoong

"Aku beruntung dia mau membawaku ke rumahnya, jika tidak aku akan tetap mengais sampah di pasar hanya untuk mendapatkan makanan"

"Tapi disini… selain mendapatkan makanan enak, aku juga selalu dipeluk dan di elus oleh gadis manis ini"

"Apakah dia gadis yang aku cari selama ini? Mungkin saja…" pria itu kembali memandangi wajah Jaejoong

"Tapi bagaimana caranya agar dia mau melakukannya untukku?"

"Kulitnya halus sekali, kenapa gadis secantik ini mau tinggal di dalam hutan?" pria itu terus mengelus pipi Jaejoong perlahan

"Padahal kalau dari dulu aku bertemu denganmu, aku kan tidak harus seperti ini"

"Hoaaammmm… kenapa aku jadi mengantuk? Padahal aku ingin main-main sebentar" pria itu mengusap-ngusap matanya perlahan

"Sudahlah, lebih baik aku tidur dulu dan besok bisa bermain dengannya lagi" pria itu tersenyum dan merebahkan tubuhnya disisi Jaejoong

"Nnggg…nnnn…" Jaejoong membuka matanya perlahan

"Sudah pagi, rasanya cepat sekali"

"Tapi… kenapa aku merasa ada orang lain di kamar ini?" Jaejoong mengarahkan pandangannya ke bagian kiri tubuhnya

"Jiji imut sekali kalau tidur" Jaejoong mengusap kepala Jiji manja

"Meooong…"

"Kau sudah bangun" senyum Jaejoong

"Kucing memang pemalas, jam segini baru bangun"

"Tapi aku juga kan baru bangun" tunjuk Jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri

"Heehee..."

"Joongieeeee…"

"Ah... Mama sudah memanggil, itu tandanya sarapan sudah siap" Jaejoong berdiri dan membersihkan wajahnya di toilet

"Ayo Jiji saatnya sarapan… kau pasti sudah lapar" ucapnya dan berlari menuju ruang makan sambil menggedong Jiji dalam pangkuannya

"Pagi Mamaaaa…."

"Pagi Joongie sayang, bagaimaa tidurmu?"

"Sangat nyenyak Mama, hanya saja aku merasa seperti sedang diperhatikan"

"Mhmm…" Tanya Mama Jaejoong bingung

"Sudahlah lupakan saja Ma, mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja"

"Ayo Jiji makan yang banyak ya agar kau cepat besar dan kuat" ucap Jaejoong dan menyodorkan sepiring nasi yang dicampur dengan daging ikan kepada Jiji

"Makan yang banyak ya" ucap Jaejoong dan mengelus kepala Jiji"

Kehidupan Jaejoong sangat berubah sejak kedatangan Jiji dalam kehidupannya, Jaejoong menjadi semakin ceria juga sering tertawa dan tersenyum sendiri tanpa sebab melihat tingkah Jiji. Walaupun kadang Jiji sangat bandel, seperti mencuri makanan di meja makan dan merusak sofa di ruang tamu, tapi tetap saja kucing tidak bisa disalahkan karena kucing hanya melakukan apa yang disukainya.

Jaejoong selalu menghabiskan waktunya bermain dengan Jiji, tentu saja ini adalah hal yang wajar karena hampir seumur hidupnya Jaejoong tidak memiliki teman sama sekali. Tempat tinggal yang berada jauh di dalam hutan menghalangi langkahnya untuk mendapatkan teman. Sejak kecil Jaejoong hanya bermain dengan boneka pemberian orang tuanya.

Jaejoong sangat memanjakan Jiji, Jaejoong sangat bahagia karena setidaknya ia memiliki teman hidup bukan hanya sekedar boneka walaupun Jiji hanya seekor kucing. Seperti sekarang Jaejoong hanya bermalas-malasan diatas ranjangnya sambil memeluk Jiji diatas tubuhnya

"Jiji aku ingin sekali memiliki teman manusia"

"Bukan berarti aku tidak menyayangimu lagi, tapi… " Jaejoong mengangkat Jiji dan menatapnya

"Kalau manusia pasti akan lebih menyenangkan" ucap Jaejoong lalu mencium Jiji perlahan dan semua terjadi begitu cepat hingga….

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" teriak Jaejoong sekencang-kencangnya

"Sssstttttt… pelankan suaramu" ucap pria yang kini tepat berada diatas tubuh Jaejoong dan menutup mulut Jaejoong dengan tanganya

"Joongieeee— kenapa kau berteriak?"

"Sssstttttt…" ucap pria itu lagi sambil meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibirnya

"Ti… Tidak ada apa-apa Mama, hanya saja tadi Jiji menggigitku" ucap Jaejoong dengan tetap menatap tubuh pria yang ada diatasnya

"Si.. Siapa kau? Kenapa bisa ada disini? Mana Jiji?" Tanya Jaejoong memburu

"Sekarang tenangkan dirimu dulu baru aku akan mengatakannya"

"Sebelum itu…" ucap Jaejoong ragu dan menatap bagian bawah tubuhnya

"Ah... Maafkan aku" pria itu beranjak dari tubuh Jaejoong dan duduk disamping ranjang Jaejoong

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi dan berusaha bangkit lalu duduk di ranjangnya

"Aku Yunho" jawab pria itu

"Yunho… Yunho siapa?"

"Kau tahukan siapa Raja yang memimpin di Negri ini?"

"Aya, aku tahu... Lalu kenapa?"

"Kau tahu tentang hilangnya Putra Mahkota?"

"Hu'uh" ucap Jaejoong mengangguk

"Aku-"

"Jangan kau bilang kalau kau adalah…"

"Ya, aku adalah Putra Mahkota itu, Jung Yunho" Jaejoong membesarkan matanya terkejut

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa kau ada disini… dan.. Mana Jiji?"

"Aku Jiji, Jeje" Yunho tersenyum melihat tingkah Jaejoong

"Tapi Jiji kan kucing dan kau.. manusia?"

"Semua karena permintaanku"

"Permintaan?"

"Iya, Raja selalu memintaku mencari calon istri dan segera menikah"  
>"Kenapa?"<p>

"Entahlah, mungkin agar beliau bisa dapat keturunan lebih cepat"

"Ohh…"

"Tapi aku belum ingin menikah, tapi Raja tetap bersikeras dan akhirnya dia membawa putri dari Kerajaan Utara untuk ditunangkan denganku"

"Maksudmu dijodohkan, begitu?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu.. tapi aku belum mau menikah dan putri dari Kerajaan Utara itu sangat bodoh, aku tidak suka"

"Jadi?"

"Aku melarikan diri dari Kerajaan. Aku berlari sampai ke tengah hutan ini lalu bertemu dengan seorang wanita, dia bilang akan membantu menyelesaikan masalahku dan aku akhirnya meminta pertolongan padanya" Yunho diam sesaat

"Awalnya aku pikir wanita itu akan ke Kerajaan dan meminta Raja untuk membatalkan pertunangan itu, tapi ternyata…"

"Ternyata?" Tanya Jaejoong ingin tahu

"Wanita itu malah menyihirku menjadi seekor kucing, awalnya aku sempat berontak tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa dengan tubuh sekecil itu"

"Jadi kau benar Jiji?"

"Tentu saja, aku tidak mungkin berbohong"

"Lalu sekarang kenapa kau berubah menjadi manusia"

"Sebenarnya aku bisa berubah menjadi manusia setiap tengah malam"

"Eh… Ja... Jadi"

"Eengggg… Ya... Tengah malam aku.." Ucap Yunho dengan wajah yang mulai memerah

"A… Apa yang kau... Lakukan di.. di- kamarku?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan wajah yang juga sudah sangat memerah

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun kecuali 1 hal"

"Apa yang…"

"Aku hanya menatap wajahmu, itu saja" Jaejoong menundukkan wajahnya malu

"Kau tidak bohong kan" Tanya Jaejoong ragu

"Aku tidak pernah berbohong Jeje"

"Lalu kenapa… Kenapa sekarang kau bisa jadi manusia, ini kan masih siang?"

"Wanita itu bilang aku bisa kembali ke wujud asalku dengan satu syarat"

"Syarat apa?"

"Aku harus dicium oleh wanita yang merupakan jodohku"

"Tapi dari mana kau tahu kalau wanita itu adalah jodoh-… Eh?"

"Kau Jeje, kau jodohku"

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa… aku?"

"Kau tadi menciumku kan Jeje?"

"Tapi tadi aku mencium Jiji, bukan…"

"Dan Jiji sekarang berubah menjadi Pangeran tampan bernama Jung Yunho" senyum Yunho

"Tapi…"

"Jeje aku mohon menikahlah denganku" ucap Yunho dan menggenggam kedua tangan Jaejoong

"Eh… apa?"

"Jeje aku tahu kau gadis yang baik, kau mau mengambil kuncing jalanan yang kotor untuk kau rawat dan pelihara bahkan kau mau berbagi makanan dengan kucing itu. Hanya dengan melihat kebaikanmu itu aku sangat yakin kau adalah gadis yang paling pantas mendampingiku untuk memimpin Negri ini nanti"

"Bagaimana kau bisa begitu yakin?"

"Selama menjadi Jiji aku selalu memperhatikanmu Jeje"

"Tapi…"

"Aku mohon" ucap Yunho dengan wajah memelas

"Ba... Baiklah" ucap Jaejoong malu-malu

"Terima kasih Jeje"

"Mau bagaiman lagi, karena aku juga sangat menyukai Pangeran Yunho" gumam Jaejoong perlahan

"Kau menyukaiku Jeje?" Tanya Yunho kaget

"Eh... Aku tidak bilang apa-apa kok?" ucap Jaejoong menutupi

"Jangan bohong Jeje" seringai Yunho

"Habis, hampir setiap hari orang-orang dipasar menceritakan tentang Pangeran yang akan memimpim kelak dan…"

"Dan?"

"Dan tanpa kusadari aku jadi ingin tahu tentang Pangeran"

"Lalu?"

"Lalu aku banyak mencari tahu tentang Pangeran, tapi aku tidak pernah mendapatkan foto wajahmu"

"Iya, Raja sengaja menyembunyikannya"

"Untuk apa?"

"Entahlah, mungkin agar aku tidak diculik"

"Oh… Pantas saja"

"Ayo Jeje" tiba-tiba Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong beranjak dari ranjangnya

"Kemana?"

"Ke Kerajaan untuk bertemu Raja dan mengumumkan pernikahan kita"

"Secepat itu?"

"Kan sudah kubilang tadi"

"Tapi Mama" Yunho terus menarik tangan Jaejoong dan melewati ruang tengah

"Joongie kenapa ribut-… Siapa dia Joongie?"

"Mama nanti akan aku jelaskan, sekarang aku pergi dulu" Jaejoong membalik tubuhnya dan berbicara secepatnya dengan Mamanya sambil tetap ditarik oleh Yunho

Yunho sangat gembira sampai ia tidak memperhatikan pandangan aneh orang-orang yang memperhaitkan mereka berdua berlari bergandengan tangan. Jaejoong dan Yunho berlari menyusuri pasar yang biasa disinggahi oleh Jaejoong dan berjalan lurus hingga sampai di gerbang Kerajaan.

"Pengawal cepat buka gerbangnya" teriak Yunho sekuat mungkin

"Pangeran!" kaget beberapa pengawal yang ada di gerbang itu

"Cepat buka gerbangnya, aku ingin bertemu Raja" perintah Yunho

Dengan cepat para pengawal itu membuka gerbang dan secepat mungkin Yunho masuk sambil tetap menggandeng tangan Jaejoong…. Setelah melewati beberapa lorong akhinya mereka tiba di ruangan utama Kerajaan

"huhh.. huhh.. huhh.." Jaejoong mencoba menarik nafas sedala-dalamnya

"Yunho aku capek" ucapnya memelas

"Maaf Jeje, aku terlalu bersemangat" sesal Yunho dan mengelus punggung Jaejoong perlahan

"Cepat panggil Raja dan Ratu kemari" teriak Yunho yang menggema ke seluruh penjuru ruangan

"Ada apa ini, siapa yang berani mengganggu waktu istrirahatku" terdengar suara berat dari balik ruangan

"Raja aku kembali" seringai Yunho seperti anak kecil

"Yunho!" kaget sang Raja dan alngsung memeluk Yunho

"Aish... Raja terlalu erat"

"Kau kembali, kemana saja kau selama ini" ucap suara lembut dari belakang

"Ratu aku kembali" sang Ratu tidak mampu menahan air matanya untuk mengalir dan segera Yunho memeluk wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu, sedangkan Jaejoong hanya melongo melihat pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya

"Yunho siapa wanita cantik ini?" suara Raja membuyarkan momen bahagia itu

"Oh... Raja kenalkan ini Jeje" senyum Yunho

"….. Sa- saya Kim Jaejoong, Raja" ucap Jaejoong setelah bangun dari kebingungannya

"Ah... Iya, Raja kami akan menikah" langsung saja Jaejoong memukul perlahan tangan Yunho

"Apa maksudmu Yunho?"

"Bukankah Raja menginginkan aku untuk segera menikah? Jadi aku berkelana untuk mencari calon istri yang merupakan jodohku buka wanita bodoh dari Kerajaan Utara itu"

"Jadi kau yakin gadis ini jodohmu?" Tanya Raja menyelidik

"Tentu saja Raja dan Jeje juga sudah setuju, sekarang tinggal meminta persetujuan Mamanya dan mengajukan lamaran"

"Sepertinya kau semangat seklai Yunho?"

"Tentu saja... Aku akan menikahi gadis tercantik di dunia, bagaimana aku tidak semangat" Jaejoong yag mendengar ucapan Yunho itu hanya bisa menundukka kepalanya malu karena wajahnya sekarang sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus

"Aku ingin segera menikahinya dan memiliki Jeje seutuhnya" tambah Yunho dengan tulus dan memegang kedua tangan Jaejoong lalu menciumnya sedangkan Jaejoong tetap tidak mau menegakkan wajahnya yang merah padam itu

"Baiklah… kita pergi sekarang, lebih cepat lebih baik bukan" ucap sang Raja dan memerintahkan seluruh pegawai Kerajaan membawa keperluan untuk melamar gadis bernama Jaejoong yang baru dikenalnya itu

"Yu… Yun- ho, apa ini tidak terlalu cepat?" Tanya Jaejoong perlahan dengan ragu

"Tidak Jeje… bukankah kita sudah ditakdirkan untuk bersama, cepat ataulamnat kita akan tetap bersama kan"

"Uh... Umm..." Jaejoong hanya mengagguk

Seluruh keluarga Kerajaan pergi bersama Yunho dan Jaejoong menuju hutan tempat tinggal Jaejoong. Tentu saja wanita tua yang sudah cukup lemah itu sangat terkejut melihat rombongan Kerajaan berkumpul di rumahnya dan lebih parah lagi mereka semua datang untuk melamar putri satu-satunya… Namun, siapa yang bisa menolak keinginan keluarga kerajaan, hanya orang-orang bodoh saja yang melakukannya, ditambah dengan ketulusan Sang Putra Mahkota dan kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari wajah putrinya; wanita tua yang tinggal menantikan hadirnya cucu pertama itu tidak bisa menolaknya.

Pernikahan Putra Mahkota dilakukan secepat mungkin, bahkan tanpa menunggu waktu 24 jam kini seluruh penduduk Negri telah mengetahui tentang pernikahan Pangeran mereka dengan gadis belia yang selalu tinggal di dalam hutan belantara. Tentu tidak ada yang percaya dengan kabar itu, tapi mengingat kecantikan alami calon Putri mereka… siapa yang bisa menolak, semua orang tahu tentang kebaikan hati Jaejoong dan tentu tidak ada yang lebih pantas berada disisi Sang Pangeran.

"Selamat Pangeran... Putri" ucap seluruh orang yang dilewati oleh kereta kuda yang membawa dua orang yang bahagia itu berkeliling ke penjuru Negri. Jaejoong hanya mampu menutupkan wajahnya karena rasa malu, ia sudah harus mulai terbiasa dipanggil 'Putri' oleh seluruh penduduk Negri karena dirinya memang layak mendapatkan sebutan itu.

"Yunho" Sang Putri dan Pangeran kini tengah duduk di ranjang di kediaman khusus Pangeran menghabiskan malam pertama mereka setelah lelah berkeliling Negri seharian penuh

"Yunho…" panggil Putri cantik itu kepada Pangeran yang kini sudah menjadi suaminya, ia membalik tubuhnya dan melihat Yunho yang ada dibelakangnya

"Hmmm…" Yunho menggumam menjawabnya sambil menghirp harum rambut istrinya itu denagn tetap meemeluk pinggang ramping pemberian Tuhan untuk istri tercintanya

"Dari tadi kau hanya menggumam dan menciumi tubuhku... Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu" jawabnya mulai merasa kesal

"Mau bagaimana lagi Jeje... tubuhmu adalah candu untukku, aku tidak pernah puas untuk merasakannya"

"Itu memang kau saja yang mesum"

"Tapi kau menyukainya kan" seringai Yunho merasakan kemenangannya sednagkan Jaejoong hanya mampu memajukkan bibirnya kesal

"Sudah jangan marah lagi" ucap Yunho dan mencium sekilas bibir istrinya itu dan langsung saja wajah Jaejoong memerah karena perlakuan suaminya

"Tadi kau ingin menanyakan apa?" Tanya Yunho membangunkan Jaejoong dari rasa malunya

"Oh iya. Aku mau Tanya.. sejak pertama bertemu kau langsung memanggilku Jeje, kenapa?" tanyanya dengan wajah imut yang alami

"Bukankah kau suka dipanggil dengan nama itu?" Tanya Yunho bingung

"Umm..." angguk Jaejoong

"Lalu apa salahnya.. aku ingin membahagiakanmu dengan segala cara"

"Lalu bagaimana denganku, aku juga ingin membahagiakanmu.. apa aku harus memanggilmu Pangeran seperti Permaisuri memanggil Raja?"

"Aku lebih suka kau memanggilku dengan namaku saja Jeje, kalau bisa kau beri aku panggilan sayang" seringai Yunho lagi

"Yu... Mmmm... Yun- .. nie?" Tanya Jaejoong ragu

"Yunnie…? Mmmm... Aku suka" senyum Yunho

"Yunnie…" panggil Jaejoong manja

"Hmm..."

"Aku kangen ingin Jiji"

"Aku Jiji, Jeje" Yunho meyakinkan

"Tapi aku rindu Jiji kucingku"

"Hmmm… baiklah, bagaimana kalu kita buat Jiji yang lain"

"Jiji yang lain?" Tanya Jaejoong bingung

"Jiji yang lain... anak kita" ucap Yunho dan mulai melepaskan pakaian Jaejoong satu-persatu

"Yun... nie" ucap Jaejoong dan menunduk malu

"Bukankah kita harus menghabiskan malam pertama kita Jeje"

"A... Aku…"

"Jangan malu seperti itu, itu membuatku ingin segera menyerangmu"

"Kau mesum" Jaejoong memukul tangan suaminya pelan

"Hanya untuk istriku" ucap Yunho dan merebahkan tubuh istrinya di ranjang

Yang terdengar hanyalah suara desahan dari dalam kamar itu, tanpa mereka ketahui tiga pasang mata tengah mengintip kegiatan mereka sejak kembali tadi. Ya… setidaknya mereka bertiga akan segera memeiliki cucu.

-End-

*bows

Sankyuu… Arigatou na…

Terima kasih atas kesediaannya untuk membaca fanfic ini

Semuanya hanyalah khayalan saya semata

Jika terjadi kesamaan nama, tempat, dan kejadian sesungguhnya itu hal yang disengaja

Buat yang sudah mampir dan baca ff ini tunjukkan diri kamu, karena Jaehan cuman mau tahu berapa orang yang sudah baca ff ini

Sampai ketemu di fanfic selanjutnya ^^

Kunjungi juga blog kita di:

.


End file.
